Rivers and Roads Till' I Reach You
by thebadwitch13
Summary: "A Princess can save her Prince sometimes too" -  Prom: The story of an un-fairy tale. Zack/ Maddie


Disclaimer: I own nothing

Note: Written to "Roads and Rivers" by The Head and the Heart. Look it up- it's a wonderful song!

"_A year from now we'll all be gone- all our friends will move away_

_Nothing is as it has been..._

… _and I miss your face like hell"_

_-The Head and the Heart_

You don't believe in happy endings- in Happily Ever After- In Once Upon a Time…

So tonight is no different…

Prom.

It was an institution- a rite of passage before all teenage lives move away from each other-

One last night. Together.

And you would not be there.

No.

Because she left.

…it was -what?

a day- a week- a month?

You lost track of time- it didn't really matter anymore…

So what if you hadn't left your room.

So what if you hadn't taken a shower in god knows when.

Maya.

Left.

You.

So everyone and everything could just go to hell.

(no one ever told you love _hurt _like this)

…You just had to go and tell her about all the other girls, didn't you? All two hundred- plus of them.

Stupid Boat. Stupid Snakes.

…Stupid love.

So you were going to stay right here- locked in your room- while the friends you once knew celebrated their night…

… before they left you too.

* * *

Darkness.

..what?...

…how..?

Everything was dark- can't see...anything…

O.K- just breathe.

…the last thing you remember was opening your door and eating the lunch Cody left for you outside…

Hold on…That bastard!

…He drugged you! Your own twin! Just when you think you can trust people!

Wait- was that a voice?

_("Just take the black thingy off of him- we are on a schedule!")_

London?

_("...he may... be slightly, er, hostile… but O.K")_

And Cody too.

And then you can see again, the light bright and blinding.

You blink.

And look down.

…you're wearing a tux.

Oh- they are so dead.

_Dead_.

* * *

They tell you that they didn't have a choice.

That you had brought this upon yourself- really, they were not to blame at all.

You tell them they have five seconds to live. Cody looks appropriately scared.

London… does not.

..she looks…kinda scary herself, actually…

Oh no.

You haven't seen her eyes like this since she found out that Paul Mitchell was sold in drug stores where "the poor people" could get it too…

(_"What happened to you Zackary Martin? Depressed! Over a girl? It. Ends. Now.- We've worked too hard!")_

You tell to calm down- and maybe you're not that Zack anymore.

Maybe you're someone else.

…someone new.

She frowns…and then smiles that creepy Cheshire Cat smile of hers...

(_"Or maybe you just need someone to help you remember the real Zack Marin.")_

_

* * *

_

They drag you to Prom- well, actually Kirby drags you to Prom, under London's orders.

And it's all flashbulbs and smiles and dresses and dancing and happy, happy teenagers.

You hate them.

…all those happy, laughing people.

How dare they dance?

How dare they smile?

…and then you see her.

Maya.

She... looks beautiful.

…and then you see the guy she came with.

And you just want to punch something.

Hard.

* * *

You sit.

And sit some more.

Really- you're not moving from this table.

No. Dancing.

They may have dragged you to Prom, but you sure as hell do not have to have a good time.

…She's been dancing. With Him.

Not that you've been watching her all night or anything…

Why would you watch the girl you carved your heart out then stomped on it?

(Because you were sure that you hadn't felt it beat since then)

But you watch other things.

Like _CodyandBailey_.

… and you may have almost smiled.

Those nerds really were better together.

(Not that you were ever going to tell them this)

You watch _WoodyandAddison._

…other people have left the dance floor in fear of their "dancing."

It kind of looks like some kind of tribal dance.

Or a seizure.

And then you see London.

..and her date.

Wasn't that the… St. Todd guy?

The one who wanted to be a dentist?

Huh.

How bout' that.

Guess some dreams really do come true.

* * *

The night nears the end.

Thank god.

…and the last dance is a slow one.

And you can't look at the happy couples anymore.

You turn away.

….and there She is.

Standing near the doorway.

Like She was there the whole time.

Just waiting.

(_"May I have this dance?")_

…you nod.

And wordlessly take her hand.

* * *

She real.

She warm and she smiling and… brunette now?

And your taller than her.

Finally.

…Maddie.

Your Maddie.

In your arms.

Dancing with you at Prom.

(…maybe you won't kill London and Cody after all.)

* * *

Later- much, much later- the two of you talk.

About how London called her and got her on a helicopter…and here she is.

About how she loves college- and her hair color and how she thinks 'you look good'

How she smiles as tells you-

(_" You were always my Prince- and Princesses can rescue their Prince sometimes too_")

…But you don't talk right now.

Now- you are busy fighting down surprise when she kisses you lightly, a question in her eyes-

(Maya who?)

And so you dip her low, like in the old movies- and kiss her like you've been wanting to since you were twelve.

Like you're dying and she's your oxygen-

And you swear you can feel your heart beat again- or is it hers?-or both, together.

…you still don't believe in Happily Ever After.

But you know Happily.

And it's enough.

"_Oh, rivers and roads_

_Rivers till' I reach you"_

_-The Head and The Heart_

**I have a secret… I am a Zaddie fan. Since forever. I am been trying to update for my other fics- but this story kept getting in the way. So here it is- I can rest now. Reviewers receive hugs and cyber Nutella-and-banana-crepes! **


End file.
